


The Pevensies

by Sophia_the_Scribe



Series: The Scribe's Poesy [13]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Golden Age (Narnia), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_the_Scribe/pseuds/Sophia_the_Scribe
Summary: An unrhymed iambic tetrameter acrostic for each King and Queen of the Golden Age.





	The Pevensies

Protector yet himself sustained,   
Entrusted with the nation’s cares;   
To battle! The Magnificent  
Enshrined, High King of Golden Age,   
Remembered, he will come again.

* * *

 

Saluted, lovely Queen, by men,   
Upheld in honor, high esteem,   
So coveted, yet most at home  
Among her people, helping all:   
No task beneath her gentle hand.

* * *

 

Embraced where once had turned away,   
Demands for blood filled by his Lord,   
Made new, and given wisdom to  
Uncover truth and falsity:   
Now under grace, discerning King,   
Delivers justice to his land.

* * *

 

Lit by the fire of Aslan’s love  
Unmoved and valiant, faithful Queen,   
Courageous lady, merry girl,   
Yes! loved by all, with all she sings.


End file.
